


Everybody Loves A Clown- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 2 episode 2





	Everybody Loves A Clown- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 2 episode 2

It’s been hours and nothing happened since. Dean was dozing off in the front seat while you and Sam watched the house. You saw a light go on in the house and you saw the little girl clearly walk down the stairs and go to the front door where you saw the clown.

“Dean, Sam, it’s here.” You were out of the car and running to the house in no time. The boys followed you and Dean handed you your gun. Sam easily picked the lock and you entered the house in time to see the clown walking into the house. The little girl led the clown towards you and Sam and Dean had their gun while you were going to grab the little girl.

When they came into view, you grabbed the girl who started screaming her ass off. Sam and Dean both shot the clown who fell on the ground with a thump. Damn, this thing wasn’t a spirit. The clown quickly got up and leaped out the window, turning invisible as he ran away.

The parents picked a great time to come rushing out to see what was going on.

“What’s going on here?” The dad demanded.

“Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!” The mother said, freaking the hell out. You let go of the girl and she ran to her mom.

“Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!” The father yelled at you three. You didn’t waste any time in getting out of the house.

“We need to ditch this car.” You suggested while hopping into the backseat. You were thankful Dean didn’t have his car because it stuck out like a sore thumb. Man, this case is getting out of hand.

* * *

It was the next day that Dean decided to ditch the car. He parked it on a back road and got out your belongings and ditched the rest.

“You really think they saw our plates?” Sam asked, carrying his bag.

“I don’t wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this fucking thing anyway.” Dean grumbled. You started to walk down the road, your duffel bag slung over your shoulder.

“Now, I know definitely that the blind man is the clown. You hit something solid. It isn’t a spirit.” You said, looking at Dean.

“But a person that can make itself invisible? Did dad ever mention it in his journal?” Sam said, confused.

“Hey, let me ask Jo. Maybe she or Ellen might know.” You pulled out your cellphone and dialed Jo.

“Hello?” She answered after a few rings.

“Hey, Jo, I was wondering something about this case. Maybe you, your mom or Ash might know what we’re dealing with.”

“What happened?” She asked. You heard some shuffling going on in the background.

“An invisible killer clown. Yeah, Sammy is having a blast over here.” You looked at the brothers and by the looks on their faces, you knew that they were fighting.

“Killer clown? Oh man, maybe Ash might know something about that. Let me go get him.” While you waited, you looked over at Sam and Dean who were arguing real bad.

“You know what, back off, alright? Just because I’m not caring and sharing like you want me to.” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“No, no, no, that’s not what this is about, Dean. I don’t care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I’m your brother, alright? I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Sam said. You understood where he was coming from but same goes for Dean.

“Dude, I’m okay. I’m okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I’m okay, I’m gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!” Dean yelled.

“Boys, stop it.” You said, sighing.

“So, a killer clown you say?” Ash said. You sighed and turned away from them so you could talk with him privately.

“Yeah. Apparently, this one turns invisible. But it’s not a spirit because when Dean shot at it, that thing was solid. So, I’m not sure what it would be. This clown has children invite him inside and then the parents are murdered the next day.” You explained to him.

“Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I’m dealing with Dad’s death! Are you?” Dean said a little loudly.

“Dean, please.” You pleaded with him. Sam looked hurt and he turned away from his brother, walking faster to get ahead of him. You sighed and trailed behind the boys, talking with Ash.

“So it sounds like you’ve got yourself a Rakshasa.”

“What the hell is that?” You asked. Dean looked at you but continued to walk.

“It’s a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They can appear in human form so they can feed on human flesh. They can make themselves invisible and they can only enter a house when they’re invited.” Ash explained.

“That’s probably why they need the children to let them in. They pose as clowns and they can get in the house. Smart,” You sighed. “How do you kill one?”

“Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass.”

“Thanks Ash.”

“Oh, fun fact, they sleep on a bed of insects.”

“Thanks, Ash, but I know who it is already. I appreciate your help.”

“No problem. Call me if you need anything else.” He hung up and you put your phone away, catching up with the boys.

“So, Ash says it’s a Rakshasa. They are of ancient Hindu race and they can appear as humans to feed on human flesh. It’s smart, dressing up as a clown because the kids befriend them and invite them into their home. Which they need that. Then they fed on the parents, leaving the child unharmed. Only a dagger made of pure brass is how you kill one.”

“I think I know where to get one of those.” Dean said.

“Wait, are you positive it’s the blind man?” Sam asked you.

“Sam, you know I’m never wrong about these things. Just trust me on this one.”

“Then that settles it. I’ll get the brass blade and you two try not to look so suspicious.” You and the brothers walked all the way back to the carnival. You were lucky since the carnival was closed and no one was there to get hurt.

Dean managed to talk to the blind man alone and you and Sam waited outside the fun house. No one was around to see you so you were lucky. You hoped Dean wouldn’t do anything stupid since he knew the blind man was the monster but he was throwing knives so Dean took the risk and wanted to know if he had a bras one.

“Did my father ever say anything to you at the hospital?” Sam suddenly asked.

“Well, he didn’t not say anything to me.” You bit your lip and looked away from him.

“Y/N, what did he say to you? I asked Dean and he said he didn’t but I know he did.” Sam pleaded with you.

“Fine, he told me about Bobby. Honestly, he did. He said that he may look like a bad man now but he’s a good one. That’s why I went to Bobby and had him explain to me why he left. I don’t hate the man but it’ll take a while for him to earn my trust.” You sighed, telling only half the truth.

“He didn’t say anything else?” You didn’t have time to answer because Dean came rushing out of the Blind Man’s tent, breathing heavily.

“He disappeared on me. He knows we know it’s him.” Your eyes widened and bit your lip, looking around. He could be standing next to you for all you knew.

“Well, did you get them?” Sam asked.

“No, he didn’t have any.” Dean sighed, dropping his head.

“Guys, what the hell are we going to do?” Just before anybody could answer, a hand enclosed around your throat and began pulling you away. You screamed, trying to claw at the hand but it was no use. Wherever this thing was taking you, it was going to take you there.

“Y/N!” Sam and Dean yelled before running after you. The invisible man took you into the funhouse and slammed the door before Sam or Dean could get in. You struggled to breathe, hearing the men pound on the door.

“Y/N! You fight that fucker!” Dean yelled.

“We’ll find a way in!” Sam said after him. You kicked behind you and apparently, you kicked in a very important place because the monster let go of you. You turned around, not seeing him. But you did see a brass pipe organ. You grinned, walking over to it and grabbing it but flinching back in pain.

“Ow! Mother fucker!” You cursed, holding your burned hand.

“Hey, I got it.” You looked over to see Sam and Dean by your side. Sam took off his jacket and proceeded to tear off one of the pipes.  

“Shit, Y/N, are you okay?” Dean said, checking out your injured hand.

“Yeah. I’ll live. I just hate that we can’t see the damn thing.” You sighed, shaking your hand to get rid of the pain. You’ll deal with that later. Right now, you have more pressing matters to deal with.

“Shouldn’t we see the damn thing if it has clothes on?” Dean asked, looking around. Suddenly, a knife flies past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another knife flies and pins his wrist to the wall. You tried to see where the damn thing was but you didn’t have any luck.

Sam got the brass pipe off the organ and began walking cautiously. A knife flew towards Sam but he dodged it easily.

“Where is it?” Sam asked.

“I have no idea!” You said, panicked. Dean looked around to see if he could do anything and saw a lever by the pipe organ. He pulled it and a bunch of steam pours out, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker and _that_ is what you could see.

“Keep doing that, Dean.” You said, now being able to attack something you can see.

“Sam! Behind you!” Your eyes widened when you saw the figure approach Sam from behind. Sam, without even looking, stabbed the attacker. He turned around and instead of seeing a dead and visible figure, he only saw empty clothes and a bloody pipe. You sighed and rushed over to Dean, trying to get the knives out of the wall.

“Sam, I need help.” You were a strong woman but Sam was stronger. He came over and tugged on the knives, taking them out of the wall. You and the boys got out of the funhouse and looked at one another.

“So how are we going to get back to the roadhouse?” You asked, looking at the brothers.

They always found a way.

* * *

Like you said, they found a way and you were currently sitting at the bar with a glass of beer. Ellen was passing them out and Jo was sitting next to you.

“You guys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud.” Ellen said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Sam said with a small one.

“Thank you, Jo, for helping out.” You said, looking at her with a smile.

“Ash did most of the work. I only got him for you.” She chuckled.

“Still. You answered. Not a lot of people would answer to me.” You nodded, taking a sip of your beer.

“I don’t have very many friends so I’ll always answer for you. I hope I didn’t make that weird.” She laughed.

“No worries, you didn’t.” You laughed with her. Just then, Ash came out of the back room with a bizarre looking computer.

“Where you guys been? Been waiting for you.” He smiled, setting the computer on the bar counter.

“What have you got there?” You asked, getting up and walking over to him.

“Did you find the demon?” Sam asked, walking to Ash.

“It’s nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I’ll know. I mean, I’m on it like Divine on dog dookie.”

“Which means what?” You asked, confused by the way he talked.

“I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig will go off. Like a fire alarm.”

“Ash, where did you learn to do all this?” Dean wondered.

“M.I.T. Before I got bounced for… fighting.” He shrugged.

“M.I.T.?” Sam asked, shocked.

“It’s a school in Boston.” Sam gave Ash the bitchiest bitch face.

“Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?” You said, getting up from the bar.

“Si, si, compadre.” Ash nodded. You nodded and looked at Dean and Sam.

“Are we ready to go?” You asked. The brothers nodded and got up, following you to the front door.

“Hey, listen – if you boys need a place to stay I’ve got a couple beds out back.” Ellen offered.

“Thanks, Ellen, but no thanks. Dean and I have important business to take care of.” You grinned at Dean and he nodded at you, winking slightly.

“Okay, just remember that the offer is always here.” You nodded and left with the boys. Now, how were you going to get back to Bobby’s?

* * *

You managed with what you had and Bobby wasn’t even mad you got rid of his car. Apparently, he hated that tin can as well. You and Dean immediately got to work on the car. While Dean was working under the car, you were working inside. The top of the car was majoring bent and you were trying to push it back up.

“You were right.” Sam said. He was pacing outside of the car, biting on his lip. You looked at him but he wasn’t talking to you.

“About what?” Dean said from underneath the car.

“About me and Dad. I’m sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I’m sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So, you’re right. What I’m doing right now, it’s too little. It’s too late.” You frowned and got out of the car, looking at Sam with sad eyes. Dean got out from underneath the car and he looked at his brother, wiping his hands.

“I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I’m not alright. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know. I’ll let you get back to work.” Sam promptly turned around and left you and his brother. You looked at Dean to see how he was processing this. He was standing still, trying to decipher what Sam said.

Suddenly, he picked up a crowbar and smashed the window of a nearby car. You jumped, immediately going to him. He turned the crowbar to his own car and began hitting the already dented trunk.

“Dean! Stop it!” You yelled, grabbing the crowbar and throwing it to the ground.

“Come here.” Dean was breathing heavily but once you placed his head in the crook of his neck, he started crying. He was crying so hard, his body was shaking.

“I’m right here. You’re not alone.” You said, getting tears yourself. You hated to see him in pain and this was no different. You stroked his hair and back, looking past him to see Sam watching you two with tears in his own eyes.

You hated how much your life changed because of _one_ demon.


End file.
